El futuro esta en nuestras manos:Hary Potter y la piedra filosofal
by PrincessPotterCullen
Summary: Que pasaria si apareciera una carta que asegura venir desde el futuro? o mas que llegara un chica junto libros que relantan la lucha y derrotar contra el mago mas tenebroso que a existido? Como reaccionaran Lily y James,al saber de su hijo? Querran cambiar el futuro o lo dejaran tal cual? descubre que pasara en esta nueva aventura de la mano de una joven misteriosa del futuro...


**EL FUTURO ESTA EN NUESTRAS MANOS: HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL.**

**Capítulo 1. "La nota, La visitante y Los Libros"**

Albus Dumbledore caminaba en su despacho un poco contrariado, no sabía qué decisión tomar respecto al misterioso perjamino que esa misma mañana apareció en su despacho, fijo su vista en el pergamino que decía:

**_Querido Director Dumbledore:_**

**_Por más que esto le suene absurdo, esta carta viene del futuro, para ser exactos un futuro donde no existe Voldermort, sé que puede sonar poco creíble pero es así, para tener nosotros este futuro donde reina la paz, Los salvadores tuvieron que enfrentar muchas cosas, muerte, perdida, dolor, pero aun así nunca perdieron la esperanza cosa que agradecemos, pero nosotros decidimos que no necesitan pasar por varias cosas, y sobre todo queremos evitar muchas muertes, pero lo haremos antes de que ellos nazcan , así que por favor si podría llamar a:_**

**_-Lily Y James Potter _**

**_-Sirius Negro_**

**_-Arthur y Molly Weasley con sus hijos, Bill, Charley, Percy, George y Fred_**

**_-Fabian y Gideon Prewett_**

**_-Alice y Frank Lombottom _**

**_Hagrid -Rubeus_**

**_-Alastor Moddy_**

**_-Andrómeda y Ted Tonks con su hija Nyphadora_**

**_McGonagall -Minerva_**

**_-Severus Snape _**

**_Lupin -Remus_**

**_Llévelos a la sala menesteres, ahí podrán estar más cómodos, una persona del futuro llegara con 7 libros donde se narra a fondo la lucha y fin de Voldermort, si todos aceptan, el visitante llegara si no es haci, no pasara nada solo quedara este mensaje como un vago recuerdo y simplemente desaparecerá de su mente, sea cual sea la decisión le agradecemos de corazón la prestada atención._**

**_Sinceramente_**

**_TRLT, JSPW, ASPW, LLPW, GTH, termitas, ShMG, BOTELLA, absceso,_** ** VWD, ****_DWD, LWD, MW, LW, LSL, LSL, Florida, Alabama, (L3G)._**

Dumbledore tomo una decisión llamaría a todos, así que envió lechuzas a las familias, y aviso a los que trabajaban en la escuela, varios minutos después recibió las respuestas confirmando que irían, los primeros en llegar eran un pareja de unos 20 años, el hombre tenía el pelo color azabache y ojos castaños, usaba unas gafas redondas y se le veía amable, la mujer era de estatura mediana, su melena era rojiza tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, le sobresalía un curvatura en su abdomen ,pues estaba embarazada de 6 meses, eran James y Lily Potter, saludaron al director y a la profesora Mcgonagall y hagrid (que ya se encontraban ahí), Severus simplemente los observo indiferentes, después llego una marea de pelirrojos, eran Weasley y los Prewett , uno de los hombres era alto y de cabello rojo sus ojos eran azules y de mirada amable cargaba a un bebe de unos 8 meses de pelirrojo y de ojos castaños, la mujer de estatura mediana y un poco regordeta de cabellos rojo/castaño y de ojos castaños cargaba en brazos a un bebe de unos 8 meses que era idéntico al que cargaba su marido, los tres niños eran pelirrojos solo 1 tenía los ojos azules, los gemelos(Prewett) eran castaños oscuros y de ojos castaños, saludaron a director y se sentaron a junto a los Potter que de inmediato congeniaron y entablaron conversación.

Después llegaron dos hombres, uno era alto su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos negros, tenía una sonrisa ladeada y picara su nombre Siruis Black, el otro era un poco más alto de cabellos castaños claros, y ojos miel tenía una sonrisa amable él era Remus Lupin, saludaron al director y a profesora.

5 minutos después entraron tres personas más una de ellas era muy guapa cabe decir, tenía una melena negra como la noche y ojos marrones, el hombre era alto y de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, junto a ellos una pequeña niña de cabellos color rosa chicle venia de la mano de su madre ,eran los Tonks.

Casi al instante entraron una pareja ambos tenían melena oscura y ojos azules la mujer tenía una curvatura en su abdomen tenia 6 meses de embarazo al igual que Lily Potter, eran Los Lombottom.

Y por último llego Alastor Moddy el Auror y miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix

Dumbledore supuso que ya habían llegado todos así que dio por comenzado la "reunión"

Buenas tardes a todos-comenzó-el porqué de esta reunión, es por la llegada de esta inusual carta-dijo y empezó a leerla al terminar levanto la vista-que dicen?

Profesor usted cree de verdad en esa carta-pregunto Lily Potter mientras acariciaba su vientre en busca de tranquilizarse

Señora Potter, ciertamente si, además e comprobado si es cierta, por lo tanto ustedes eligen-dijo, durante un minuto reino el silencio

Albus…creo que sería lo más conveniente leerlos-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

Si, profesor-dijo Remus asintiendo lentamente junto a Siruis

Están todos de acuerdo-todos asintieron incluso Severus y Alastor

Un resplandor dorado ilumino la sala y un trozo de papel callo en las manos de Dumbledore y este empezó a leer.

**_Queridos todos:_**

**_Nos alegramos que eligieran leerlos, así que les deseamos mucha suerte, y recuerden "Nada es lo que parece"_**

**_Pdta.: La persona que ira no es de nuestro tiempo pero si es del futuro._**

**_Pdta. 2: conforme pasen los capítulos vendrán más gente del futuro._**

**_Sinceramente_**

**_TRLT, JSPW, ASPW, LLPW, GTH, termitas, ShMG, BOTELLA, absceso, DWD, LWDL, MW, LW, LSL, LSL, Florida, Alabama._**

Al terminar de leer otro resplandor ilumino la sala y una chica de unos 18 años apareció, tenía una melena castaña y en rizos, ojos castaños claros y unas pecas pocos visibles, miro a todos y sonrió encantadoramente, al mirar a Dumbledore sus ojos se empañaron y parpadeo rápidamente para que no se notara que quería llorar, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por james, Lily y Severus.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hermonie Granger-dijo con una sonrisa- se quien son todo ustedes, pues la mayoría son parte de mi familia por decirlo de una manera-dijo

Bien, nos podría decir de qué año viene?-pregunto Remus

Oh si, vengo del año 1998-dijo, varios jadearon

Bien, la persona o personas que enviaron esto dijeron algo sobre unos libros-dijo Ted

Oh si -dijo sacando de un bolso unos libros-les explico, después de la guerra contra Voldermort donde salimos victoriosos, me encargue de escribir los libros de la vida de mi amigo, claro que con su consentimiento, todos son sus pensamientos-dijo con una sonrisa

Nos podrías decir el nombre de tu amigo?-dijo Lily curiosa con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y sus ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad, Hermonie pensó divertida "_es la misma expresión que pone Harry cuando quiere saber algo"_

Er…quien lee primero-dijo esquivando la pregunta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie

Creo que leeré el titulo –dijo Dumbledore, Hermonie asintió pasándole el primer libro, el director leyó el título en voz baja y alzo una ceja

Profesor cual es el título-dijo Frank Lombottom sentado junto a su esposa

Se llama….-dudo un poco y levanto la mirada

**Se llama Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal….-**dijo, todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral

¡¿! QUE?!-gritaron James, Lily, Siruis, Remus, preocupados

Que tiene que ver mi hijo con eso-dijo Lily preocupada, todos miraron a Hermonie, esta suspiro

Bueno porque diga algo no pasara nada-murmuro más para ella que para cualquiera

Los libros tratan de Harry james Potter-dijo james y Lily jadearon

Pero en la carta habían dicho "los salvadores"-pregunto Moddy con una ceja arqueada

Esto…. Si porque aparte de Harry, somos yo y ummm mi novio-dijo Hermonie nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

Y como se llama tu novio, querida?-dijo Molly curiosa, Hermonie se sonrojo mucho más, como le iba a decirle que su novio era su hijo pensó "_oh si le diré: mi novio es su hijo, que casualmente aun no nace o mejor dicho aun ni siquiera está planeado" _ si bien Molly adoraba a Hermonie, eso era en su tiempo no aquí

Er… esto pues se llama Ronald Weasley-dijo bajito, con nerviosismo

Qué?-dijeron Molly y Arthur Weasley un tanto confundidos y alegres, sobre todo Molly

Esto…si Ron es su sexto hijo varón-dijo con más nerviosismos

Espera… como que hijo varón, no debería ser solo su sexto hijo?-dijo Arthur confundido

Si, tendrán una niña, llamada Ginny –dijo esta con una sonrisa, Molly sonrió al igual que Arthur.

James saltaba literalmente junto a Sirius y murmuraban cosas como: "_será pelirroja", "la maldición Potter" _y _"seguro terminan juntos"_

Lily los miro divertido, y Hermonie también, adivinando que hablaban de Ginny y de Harry pensó muy divertida _ "si supiera"_

Bueno...quien quiere leer-dijo Herminie para cambiar de tema

Yo-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano al profesor

NO!- el grito preocupado de Hermonie resonó en el salón

Porque?-dijo james receloso/preocupado

Yo...yo… –decía Hermonie _¿Cómo decirles a los padres de tu mejor amigo que leerán su muerte?"_

Un resplandor ilumino el salón y otra nota se dejó ver

**_Queridos todos (especialmente tu james)_**

**_El por qué, de que Lily no puede leer este capítulo es que será un poco fuerte y dado que está en estado, no sería bueno para él bebe._**

**_Pdta.: Recuerden que las señorita Hermonie no puede contestar a muchas preguntas así que les pido que no la atosiguen (y si Siruis y james, lo dijo por ustedes)_**

Todos rieron (Snape solo bufo) y estos hicieron caras de ofendidos, pero una sonrisa los delataba

**_Atte.: TRLT Y LOS DEMAS_**

Bien creo que eso responde las preguntas de todos-dijo Dumbledore

Así que si nos les importa yo leeré-dijo, todos asintieron-el capítulo se** llama ****_"él niño que vivió"._**


End file.
